Anthony's Primeape
Anthony |caughtwhere = Kanto Route 7 |debut = Primeape Goes Bananas |location = With Anthony |episodesuntilevolved = Less than 1''' episode as a Mankey |evolvesin = Primeape Goes Bananas |OT = Ash Ketchum}} This '''Primeape is a -type Pokémon previously owned by Ash, but is currently training with Anthony. Personality Primeape only had minor appearances, but it has a lot of personality. It is very mischievous, mercilessly vicious, extremely violent, almost always out of control, has a very short fuse and is prone to an explosive rage. This notably caused Ash to audibly reconsider using Primeape in a Gym battle against Erika. But under the explosively violent personality, it has a softer side, which allowed it to bond with Ash. Primeape was very sad to leave his former master to train with Anthony; it only did this because Ash wanted Primeape to become stronger, as Primeape has hope that one day it will return to Ash. Biography Kanto Ash spotted a Mankey and tried to catch it but failed, angering the Mankey in the process. In retribution, it stole his cherished hat, angering Ash. Later, it evolved to Primeape thanks to Team Rocket. Primeape chased Team Rocket and Ash's group, and it eventually finished Team Rocket off. Ash and Pikachu fell into a hole trap dug by Team Rocket. Pikachu used Thundershock on Primeape and Team Rocket. After Squirtle and Bulbasaur failed to weaken it, Ash used Charmander and its newly learned Rage attack to finally weaken it. Ash used his Poké Ball and he successfully captured it. Ash later thought of using Primeape in his gym battle against Erika, but due to its explosive temper and disobedience, he decided not to use it. In order to reunite a girl and her training obsessed father, Anthony, Ash entered Primeape in the P1 Grand Prix, the same tournament he was entering. During the tournament, Ash saved Primeape from falling onto the hard floor after being thrown from the ring and in the process finally gained its respect. After winning the P1 Grand Prix, Ash left Primeape to train with Anthony to become a true P1 Champ. Unova Later, it is seen in the opening scene of BW Adventures in Unova, along with Ash's other Pokémon. Also, Ash remembered his Primeape when he retrieved Charizard. Known moves Using Thrash as Mankey |stage2 =Primeape |img2 = Ash Primeape Thrash.png Using Thrash Ash Primeape Scratch.png Using Scratch Ash Primeape Mega Kick.png Using Mega Kick Ash Primeape Seismic Toss.png Using Seismic Toss | Thrash; normal; IL025: Primeape Goes Bananas Scratch; normal; IL029: The Punchy Pokémon Mega Kick; normal; IL029: The Punchy Pokémon Seismic Toss; fighting; IL029: The Punchy Pokémon }} Voice actors *Hiroshi Ōtake (Japanese) *Michael Haigney (English 4Kids dubbed) Trivia *Unlike Ash's other Pokémon in training, Primeape never appeared again after it was given away. **However, Primeape has been seen in the Best Wishes Season 2 Opening, Be an Arrow!, at Professor Oak's Laboratory; Primeape reappeared in "The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!" in a flashback. *Primeape was the first pure Fighting-type Pokémon owned by a main character, the second is Serena's Pancham. Gallery As Mankey Ash losing to Mankey.png As Mankey beating Ash Mankey with hat.png Primeape as a Mankey teasing Ash. AngryPrimeape.jpg Primeape angered. Anthony's Primape.png Primeape saying goodbye to its former Trainer it just gained respect for. }} pl:Primeape Asha Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon